


Chapter 05 继承权 C

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [17]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 02:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20107984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY
Summary: 502被屏蔽，可以走下面的系列按钮查看（如果有的话）





	Chapter 05 继承权 C

入夜闷潮，空调温度打得很低，魏璎珞舒舒服服的窝进蚕丝被里，背靠着几只软绵绵的棉花枕仔细抻拽针线，往黑衬衫的左口袋里绣字母。  
原本店里可以提供私人定制服务，为购买的简单衣物缝制姓名缩写，但魏璎珞要求绣在衬衫左胸口口袋的缝线内侧，这个位置过于刁钻，机绣根本做不到。店员只好教了她起针收针的手法，再选了一小把深蓝丝线，让她自己拿回去绣。口袋缝线处是两层布料，为了不把难看的背线露出，需要很仔细的用针尖在第一层布料上挑进挑出。幸好‘L’不算太难，如果是‘G’或‘Q’这种要转着缝圈的，恐怕会费更多时间。  
“我来啦！”  
她一门心思专注绣活，直到明玉大喊着扑上床才想起自己在别人家。好友亲昵地往她身边蹭蹭，抬手去掐她腰间痒痒肉，条件反射过于强烈，那双手还未接触身体便下意识躲开，手上针线忍不住动了一下。  
“别拿那个比划！”明玉迅速收回手，“我从来不碰针线，从小看着针就害怕！”  
那副模样过于矫情，魏璎珞忍不住笑出声：“还真是个要结婚……不，是已经结婚的小女人，感觉整个人和以前都不一样了。”  
新婚女人难得抽出一天时间，把自家老公赶出门，说什么要补回她和朋友的最后一夜。魏璎珞连撇嘴带翻白眼的被拉了过来，还以为会有一群人狂欢，结果只有她们两个人像从前那样穿着睡衣躺在床上说悄悄话。如果不是已经搞定了高恒，她一定会锤爆明玉的头。  
“你胡说什么！我要绞烂你的嘴——”  
“难道你不觉得自己浑身冒粉色泡泡吗，从头到脚散发着棉花糖味。”魏璎珞放下手中衬衫，有些感慨，“好突然啊，结婚了，你居然真的结婚了。”  
“嗯……是啊，他那天求婚就很突然，紧接着好多事和轰了油门儿似的。求婚，见家长，领证，现在只剩下筹办婚礼了，可我什么特殊的感觉都没有。”  
“万事开头难，事情稳妥起步后肯定发展迅速，小短腿跟不上了吧。”  
明玉沉默半晌，在思考该如何反驳小短腿言论，脑袋里突然冒出了一个更好的回击方式：“哎，那你呢。”  
“我，我怎么？”魏璎珞有种不祥的预感。  
“你和廖弘历呀。”明玉噌地直起身，“上次在家里烫火锅，你俩那模样和小两口根本没区别，好像一起生活很多年了。”  
不曾多想的心思突然拔地而起，她将衬衫上挂着的线头和细针裹好，悄悄窝回纸袋里。  
“海夫人，您哪儿来的错觉，我们才谈了一年，和你那种恋爱长跑比不了。”  
“一年不短了，再说三年算什么长跑，我也不觉得恋爱要谈太久……你别岔开话题！老实交代，你们进展到哪一步了！”  
魏璎珞仔细思考后冷静道：“坦诚相见，深入了解。”  
“你和他已经……！”  
明玉的表情像吃了苍蝇——没人吃过苍蝇是什么味道——她的表情像吃了鲱鱼罐头。  
魏璎珞心头警铃大作，莫非明玉属于保守派，根本无法接受婚前行为？可现在不接受婚前行为的人还有吗……万一货不对版怎么办？她小心翼翼的试探道：  
“你，干嘛这个反应。”  
明玉摇摇头，连忙表明立场：“没，如果一个人平时太正经，反差嘛……你懂的。他那天吃火锅都是阴着脸的，要不是厨房偷偷抱你那一下，我肯定会以为你们过无性生活。”  
无性生活……弘历那张色气十足的脸哪里禁欲了？！他简直勾勾唇角就是有想法——  
她迅速得出结论，明玉和她爸一样傻，加上接触不多，都被那个男的表面蒙蔽了。  
“正经是正经，工作时板着老脸，面对委托人职业假笑，全是表面功夫。”她使劲点点明玉额头，“不过就算再正经也是男人啊，又没练过忍术。”  
“我知道！海兰察私下里也和工作时不一样，特别特别幼稚，有时候还撒娇。但人总归要放松的，不在自己最亲近的人面前卸下弦，还能和谁抒发呢，不过我实在想象不到廖律那种人……嗯，他和你一起的时候，也会撒娇吗。”  
这个话题太具有诱惑性了，明玉压制不住自己的八卦之心，见她手里没了针线，便一个劲儿去捅她的腰。魏璎珞受她怂恿，开始组织语言：  
“撒娇啊，很少吧。但很凶，和上班时一样凶，动不动就吼人，像大龄学前儿童，特别好笑。我仔细观察过，只要他吼人皱眉头，右眼双眼皮就会不见，估计是不保养，脸皮都松了。”她越说越起劲儿，兴致勃勃的翻起身回忆，扯了扯自己满是胶原蛋白的脸蛋，“还有这儿，脸上明明没什么肉，结果法令纹特别重，和双眼皮一样，都是右半边先出事。我怀疑他拿自己的脸当试验田，只给左脸做保养，不然为什么除了抬头纹，右边比左边老那么多。”  
“他吼你，你有心情注意这些？！”  
“个人习惯问题，他说话就那样，嗓门动不动拔高，可傻了。主要是他劲儿用大了嘴还有点歪，一眼单一眼双的，我能不笑吗。”  
粉色的棉布睡袍将她小小的身子衬托的愈发白净，提起弘历后她的嘴没停下来过，似乎整个人都变成了粉色的，和睡袍融为一体。  
明玉仔细观察着她的神情，最终眯起眼睛：  
“还说我，看看你自己吧，真的很娘。你谈恋爱以后越来越娘了，尤其是最近！刚才一提到他，说个褶子你都满面桃花。”  
魏璎珞一愣。  
她……从小到大，还从未被形容过‘娘’。  
这似乎不是个好词，她愤懑地从纸袋里重新掏出带针的衬衫朝明玉挥舞：“你想多啦！我只是觉得他很幼稚，很好笑而已。”  
明玉果然滚到床沿，但仍不忘在远离她的同时拆穿她那点小心思：  
“是是是，那你绣什么？”  
“……睡觉！”  
可怜的衬衫被直接扔在地板上，她抬手关掉台灯，将自己缩回被窝。她才不想因为那个变娘，听起来腻腻歪歪，自己都有点反胃。可明玉依然从背后凑过来，一把拽下蚕丝被，暴露在空调房里的双腿瞬间起了鸡皮疙瘩。  
“你还没回答我的问题呢，他到底有没有说过要娶你啊。”  
有些事轮不到外人操心，可明玉总是有点小担忧。璎珞比她聪明的多，可所长也比自己傻乎乎的丈夫精明的多，而且这种上下级关系难免让人多想。  
魏璎珞背对着她，忍不住伸出手刮了刮软枕枕面。他自然是说过的，还不止一次。那些弦外之音过于明显，想装作听不懂都难。  
“有。也没有。很多事是不需要明说的。”  
不想嫁给他么？  
婚姻是什么她不懂，总之和恋爱不同，它更琐碎，更鸡毛，柴米油盐和工作压力会一齐降临在毫不相干的两人身上。  
以前没有回应，是还没做好准备。  
可明玉结婚后她也脑子发懵，到底要做什么准备？心理建树总归不是一天两天的事，但如果连建树目标都没有，只怕拖下去十年也是‘没做好准备’。那些口口声声抱怨着婚姻质量低的人，是因为自身没有能力去经营，或者说一开始眼光太差，选中了不够优秀的伙伴。  
不过她找到了最可靠的搭档，她相信他，更相信自己，这种已经拥有的理性相信和感性期待，应该算是所谓的准备吧。  
魏璎珞正过身子，瞥了眼地板上的衬衫，心满意足的闭上眼睛。  
“快睡吧。”  
  
  
  
  
  
夕阳有些刺眼，多副百叶帘遮住两层挑高的落地窗，人们都在忙着为一整天的工作收尾。洽谈间隔音效果不错，但也经不住三个女人的尖嗓门攻击，一楼大厅的同事们每隔几秒钟便能听见洽谈间里传出吵嚷声，烦得人带耳塞才能静心工作。  
“难怪爸说你是不孝女！他才走了几个月，你就口口声声要讲这些——”  
“葬礼上就要分家产的是你！他有脸说我不孝顺？一日三餐的食谱我都专门写好！是他自己被那个姓马的狐狸精哄得团团转！”高宁馨从挎包内抽出两张纸，在空中重重甩了几下，狠劲儿拍在桌上，“拿去吧，去给高斌看，你告诉他，这都是他大女儿自己搭配的，连保姆都没用！你不是孝顺吗，现在就一头撞死尽孝，顺便下去传个话！”  
“好了！”  
卷发棒卷出的一次性弧度几乎消失，魏璎珞听她们吵架都觉得热。她将酒红衬衫的长袖口卷起，心中暗骂对家两个男律师是脓包软蛋，眼看着委托人闹成一团竟不吭声。  
“吵架不能解决问题，如果靠吵架就能让每个人满意，我们三个律师坐在这儿做什么？”  
弘历伫在洽谈间门口，本想进去提醒几位小点音量，免得打扰别人工作，但里面的争吵声却突然消失了。他刚打算转身离开，便撞上了新用没几天的助理。  
  
“主任，这是纵火案的书证。”  
“被害人遭受损害的医疗诊断结论和医疗票据呢？”  
男人翻看着格式内容一应不对的材料，眉头已经绞成川字。  
“被损毁财物权属也理得乱七八糟，根本没按年份和类别排列，整整三天时间你搞成这样，是等着上法庭被检察官杀得片甲不留吗！”他不耐烦的将资料甩回那人怀里，“重做，明天下午再给我一份。”  
  
“这七八年来都由我方履行照顾老人的义务，两位小女儿长期在外地打拼，除了每年问父亲要大笔钱财，根本不向大姐支付赡养费。高斌这些年的转账支出很明显，对两位真是只出不进，可惜他大女儿却只进不出。”  
银行的门简直快被魏璎珞推烂，有时候一天能进出四次，总算把所有账户的交易纪律搞清楚。资金财产往来以最直观的书面方式呈现，她甚至绘制了表格，彩印后的支收及比例情况一目了然。  
她本想隐藏高恒已有直接证据的真相，但这样肯定又会被某位老师臭骂一顿。真正的和解和成功是直击重点的说服，而不是一方刻意制造信息不对等后的哄骗。  
“上次高恒在时也明白讲过，公司是三位最想要的。张桂芝虽然和他离婚了，可公司早期依旧算是夫妻二人一手创办，如果打上法庭，股份最可能划给谁大家心里都清楚。”  
“所以，我们可以勉为其难的放弃这个好机会，只要那套房，但对高斌之前的赡养费和丧葬费必须算总账……否则只能欣然接受那些公司股份了。”  
  
房间里已经恢复了正常交谈，但他仍堵在门口，想再敲开问问魏璎珞什么时候能谈完。这个案子他基本算完全放手了，让她自己去处理，真不知道会是什么结果。  
身后实习生嗫嚅许久，不大情愿的开口：“明天下午肯定来不及啊，今天已经快下班，不可能办到吧，您能不能多……”  
弘历满腹狐疑的转过头，怀疑自己耳朵出了毛病。从魏璎珞来实习开始，在他身边整整三年，可从来没说出过这种话。  
换个说法，他已经很久没听见过这么没出息的话了。  
还没尝试就说自己不行，一再放松效率底线，亏这人还是毛遂自荐的一定要来当助理。魏璎珞刚开始也做的烂，懒得他想一脚把人从窗户踹下去，可她自己会查会问，会在一楼三楼没日没夜的翻案宗读材料。  
“如果自己水平不够，就别总想着一步登天，反倒浪费双方时间！成天嘴上念的好听，实事一件办不动，先把法考过了再说！以后不用再来三楼了，会去干力所能及的活吧。”  
所长的耐心被消磨殆尽，挥挥手示意她离开。  
  
“又挨训了？”年轻的男律师从隔间探出头，颇为调笑的望向被骂的实习生。  
“这半个月完全不是人过的日子，成天给我加活，加班加点做完他还嫌东嫌西的。”  
“按理说你长得不差，他不就喜欢年轻漂亮的小姑娘吗，怎么还为难你啊。”男人挑眉，“不过里面那位擅长的功夫你学不会，把人家伺候舒服也是技术。”  
刚开始工作的女孩子攀上所长这颗大树，世上也没有不护犊子的带班老师，案源肯定偏心。廖律师单身那么多年，放着年岁相当的大学学妹不要，偏偏着了年轻女人的道，不是女人拿年轻刻意勾引是什么？  
“谁能像她那么放得开，我是肯定不能拿自己去换几个案子的。”  
洽谈间的门再次打开，男律师和实习生交换眼神后迅速闭嘴。  
  
“怎么连就诊医院的证明复印件都没有？”魏璎珞抱着几只文件盒跟在他身后上楼，费力翻动着纸页，对这份资料的专业程度表示怀疑，“我一会儿还得再润色和解书，你这个急用吗，不急的话我今晚十二点之前发给你。”  
“明天下午。”  
“那今晚先发邮件吧，你明天一早看看哪儿不对，上午我还能再改。”  
弘历嘶嘶吸气，确认楼梯拐角没人后蜷起两指敲上她脑门儿：“不用熬夜，早点睡觉。”  
工作太重身体会吃不消，他好不容易接受了重新找助理的建议，结果从一进门便将资料甩给她的情况来看，肯定是又把新找的助理骂跑了。口口声声劝别人不熬夜，自己睡的比谁都晚，魏璎珞翻翻白眼：  
“我不熬你也得熬，没准你十二点还没睡呢。关达太不负责了，怎么能把事情都压给你做，他不该同时接两个案子，更何况化工走私还是大案，他根本没空管现在这个吧。”  
“之前你在启宁已经查很多了，我们掌握主动权不好吗。”  
文件盒没捧稳，掉落一地，她很想说不好。  
因为律师费是差不多的，可他们却要比并肩作战的另一位辩护律师多做许多。  
  
  
  
  
  
明天是周末和纪念日的双重喜悦也没能拨动魏璎珞因加班而疲惫的心思，她基本无视了弘历的生理需求，扑进主卧的第一件事就是睡觉。不过这男人很体贴，也没非要闹腾。  
好久没睡这么舒服了，一想到高宁馨分给她的大笔律师费，做梦都能笑出声。  
她常常做些天马行空的梦，却从未梦见过大海，因为她对咸咸的蓝色没兴趣。可这次不仅梦见了，还极为真实，好像整个人漂浮在海面，浪潮推得她前后微动。  
不太对劲，海浪不会把人弄出这种感受，从骨子传来的酥麻爽利占据神经，她想问有没有人，却发出了奇怪的嗓音。  
浪花接连涌来，她看着蔚蓝海水扑在身上变为透明，又慢慢流走。酥麻感越来越强烈，她终于在一个铺天盖地的大浪头打来后惊醒。  
没有浪潮，没有游泳圈，她还在家里，睁眼见到的和往常一样。  
唯独身上多了个人。  
还没来得及问话，嗓子便不由自主的发出了甜腻的轻哼。  
“醒了？”  
忙着朝腿心深处探索的男人停止发力，轻轻咬了一下她的鼻尖。家里没开空调，他额头上已经泛了薄汗——不是看出来的，是摸到的。  
“一大早、干……什么？”  
太幻灭了，刚才还在海边度假，现在却……  
肌肤寸寸相贴，男人将藏在身下的小家伙紧紧抱住，轻吻她鬓角碎发：“早上好。”  
全遮光亚麻窗帘拉得结实，只能从帘子底部缝隙间透露丁点儿光亮的卧室一片漆黑，怎么也看不出是早上。这句问候更显得莫名其妙，像极了上世纪国外那些爆米花电影，高鼻深目的男主角会在清晨支起臂膀，情深款款的拨开女主金发，对她说‘Morning,my dear.’。  
难以交流的老古董，没准还觉得自己很浪漫。两具肉体痴缠在一处，他那样炽热阳刚，力量又不可违逆，她无论如何都推不开，只好先谈判：“你也早上好，good morning......能不能下去......了？”  
“我说的是，早，上，比较好。”  
……  
那人堵住了她的嘴，开始仔细嘬吮柔软唇瓣。她也懒得再和这种人废话，干脆食髓知味的接受这场欢爱，反正也不用费力气，舒舒服服等着某个资本家辛勤劳作即可。可惜资本家绝不允许投资没有回报，见劳动人民躺的太舒服，便拿起武器重重鞭策了好几下，成功把她逼出声。  
“轻点、你轻……点。”  
低低的笑声在耳边蔓延开来，又迅速止住。魏璎珞诧异的偏过头，不太敢相信这种声音由埋在自己颈窝的男人发出。他平日就算发笑也多半抿着嘴角，最多发出嘁或哼的鼻音，只有心情极好的时候才会笑出声。可今天刚刚开始，有什么值得高兴的？  
他十分配合的退出硬挺，故意朝身下的花瓣浅浅戳刺，再不肯完全嵌入。这样一来更难受了，身下有圆圆的东西混着黏腻汁液反复滑动，惹得她身子里又空又痒。那双细腿不由自主的勾住男人劲腰，整个人扒了上去，她想要更深更多，腿抬得高高的，脚跟几乎蹭到他胸椎骨。  
房间太暗，他看不清她的神情，但隐约感觉那双眼睛里有氤氲雾气，一副欲求不满的模样。弘历好不容易忍住笑，低头蹭蹭她面颊。  
“魏璎珞，重了不行，轻了还难受，你怎么这么难伺候，嗯？”  
本以为他说完后会撞进来，魏璎珞撇撇嘴并未反驳，没想到他竟彻底离开，将她整个人拦腰抱起。  
弘历今天心情的确很好，可能是日子特殊，他睁眼便犯了青春期小男生的毛病，忍不住欺身而上，又惦着怕她痛，用了不少……还是草莓味的，只不过没尝出来。  
以前觉得过周年是小朋友才会做的事，等自己到了这天才发现意义尤为不同。漫长的一生里有几十个年份，但有另一个人陪伴共度时完全是两种体会，他不是回忆过去的三百多天，而是期待今后的无数个年月。  
魏璎珞被轻轻放下，却是直挺挺跪着的。眼前是那面足以用顶天立地来形容的穿衣镜，衣帽间的吸顶灯已经被打开，暧昧暖光自头顶照下，她一眼便看清了自己一丝不挂的模样。  
房间太热了，她全身泛着淡粉，红唇也被欺负的有些发肿。身后男人以同样的姿势两膝并拢，自后剖开她双腿，肤色有明显差异的臂膀将她锁入胸膛。  
再往下看……  
之前不是没见过那根肿胀，但在镜子里看着它贴紧自己最私密的花瓣……两码事。  
“别乱动。”他将那具软下去的身子扶正，她轻飘飘的坐在他腿间，几乎没什么重量。  
“看镜子。”  
弘历自腋下架起她的身体，肉刃正好顶在入口，趁她看镜子时慢慢上顶。  
她清楚的看到，他一点一点嵌入她的身体。  
魏璎珞唰的闭了眼，身体已经没有感觉了，不知道哪儿来的羞耻感屏蔽掉所有神经末梢。她只恨不能顺带连所有感官都一齐关闭，免得他那些乱七八糟的话飘进耳朵。  
“之前说要吃棒棒糖，最近给你多少次了，哪次都不认真吃……要么换张嘴试试？”  
可能是真怕换地方，那些柔嫩褶皱将他裹得愈发紧密，温润内壁不断吸吮桎梏着柱茎。男人压抑着喉咙深处的喘息，将白皙嫩乳牢牢握于掌心，弯起五指刮挲早已挺立的乳珠。  
“睁眼。”  
弘历咬着她的耳珠，热气尽数呼入耳中，身下愈发挺重。她迷迷糊糊睁开眼，只见雪团早已被男人手掌挤按变形，白嫩乳肉自五指缝隙露出，粗长紫胀在腿间狠力抽动。  
“不吃了……我、我也不看......”  
“你在下面看不见，但我每次都能看见，而且看的特别清楚。”  
“所以……你要理解老师。”  
这个姿势嵌合的太深，她实在难以忍受，只能敷衍点头，否则男人会一直叨扰到有回应为止。大概是万事开头难，自从在启宁某家酒店开了个好头，那张嘴里便会时不时蹦出点难以入耳的话。身下又酸又胀，她被操弄得浑身发颤，硬挺不断撞上最敏感的一处，抵住柔软花心摆腰研磨。如果说平日里只有触觉和听觉，那今天又加了视觉，男人垂首啃噬着颈窝，留下一个又一个紫红痕迹，她觉得自己快被折磨得发疯。  
不知是不是晨起的原因，他今天似乎……特别持久，没完没了。黏腻水响越来越大，可以看见丝丝花蜜在两人结合处流动，粗长几乎顶开宫口，她再也克制不住喉咙，勉强将破碎的嗓音凝聚：  
“别、不要了……难受！”  
男人没有回答她，反而更过分的尽根没入。蕈头剖开抽搐不已的嫩肉向深处撞去，她最讨厌掉眼泪，今天却无法管控，泪花夺眶而出，花穴紧紧绞成一团，长长的指甲几乎掐进男人小臂。弘历忍着手臂刺痛，小腿也压跪的有些发麻，他却再也管不及，只更用力的将她勒住，狠命抽动数十下才彻底停止动作。  
  
  
还不如昨晚答应他，人在累的时候那方面也比较糊弄，休息一晚后肯定精力充沛。  
幸好电视屏幕里的阿全很帅，能稍稍减缓身上的酸痛。  
“璎珞。”屋内传来男人平静的声音，“过来。”  
瘫软在沙发里的人撇下嘴角，她全身骨头都快被折腾得散架了，哪儿有再巴巴过去的道理。  
“你过来！”  
屋内的人顿时皱了眉头，这么大一个盒子，他怎么拿过去！当初藏在家里都找不到地方，生怕被她翻出来，从床头柜转移到床下，又从床下挪到书柜顶，就是为了惊喜。  
现在捧着一个蠢笨的木盒过去，模样一定很好笑。  
弘历忸怩地背起右手磨蹭到沙发边，紧贴着她坐下。  
“你横着走好像螃蟹……”  
“别动，我帮你梳头发。”  
她差点笑喷：“你？你留头发才一年，会用发梳吗？”  
男人出乎意料的没有反驳，而是将她身子板正。  
魏璎珞发质较为细软，摸起来光柔顺滑。他努力回忆着网络教程，却找不到拿几个塑料袋栓在门把手上做练习的熟练手感。不打结的发丝降低了困难程度，可他仍是笨手笨脚，根本没法控制全局，总有几根碎发飘下，搭在细嫩修长的脖颈间。之前在启宁出差时她便让巷尾阿婆用簪子固定头发，说明完全行得通，这支肯定也没问题——  
原本好好的头发被他拉扯的毛毛糙糙，好不容易才按百度上说的团成该有的模样。弘历一手压着发髻，一手翻开黄花梨木盒，将那支东躲西藏了两三周的发钗取出，轻轻固定在她脑后。  
“什么呀？”魏璎珞试着摸了摸，“发簪？”  
没有女孩子不喜欢精致小物，就算魏璎珞这种实用主义也不例外。她甚至等不及弘历向她解释，便自顾自跑到卫生间的镜子前背过身去照。  
金闪闪的，垂下几根短流苏晃动，插得不仅不水平，甚至斜成了45度角。不过她并非浓黑的发色，反而天生偏棕，看起来像染过，金色配她很漂亮。  
“步摇。”  
弘历踱步至她身后，将她纳入胸膛。镜子里的两人衣衫整齐，半小时前的荒唐似乎不曾存在。  
“喜欢吗。”  
“看不清楚……怎么不给我看看再戴上。”刚才脖子都扭痛了，她也没能看清步摇全貌，又不忍心直接把他好不容易盘起的发型毁掉。  
“晚上摘了再看。”男人将她肩膀转了个方向，再次问道，“喜欢吗。”  
“还没看清呢，得等看清了才能告诉……哎！”  
话音未落，男人便直接将步摇从发间抽出，满头发丝瞬间散落回原来的模样。魏璎珞有些尴尬，她没有非要现在看的意思，可他依旧满脸期待，根本不心疼刚刚挽起的发髻。  
找准金店后亲自设计图样便用了一个月，加上手工订造，前前后后准备了小半年，他总得知道她喜不喜欢。  
物什掂在手中分量很足，簪身雕刻缠绕着花丝，顶部是一朵镂空细密的栀子花，花蕊后镶嵌三条流苏，整支步摇通体金色，丁点儿烧蓝都没用。她心下一惊，这怕是真金的，不是淘宝上几百块买的小玩意儿。之前见过新娘的金发钗，那么小一根蝴蝶簪就要几万，更别提这种多嵌了金流苏的。  
她不想收这么贵重的物件，却不知该怎么拒绝，咬唇好一会儿后才缓缓道：  
“嗯……这么贵重的我不能要，你可以……”  
“昨天从车上抱下来的那个牛皮纸袋，是不是给我的？”  
男人突然拦住她话头，魏璎珞果然被带偏：“你乱翻我东西！”  
“我收下了。”  
她还想着把衬衫拿给他的时候亲自展示一下，顺便用领带把他拴起来呢。  
“我、我那件礼物上有……”  
“看见了。”弘历抱住她的腰，垂首贴住她面颊，“老师知道。”  
昨晚把衬衫里里外外研究个透，哪里都要摸一摸，当然发现了左口袋缝线处鼓起了一块。品牌商可不会把Logo绣在这么难找的里层，更何况这牌子和L半点不沾边。那个位置不能机绣，否则缝线会从口袋正面透出来，只能是她手绣的。  
她一定是小心翼翼举着针线，认真将‘L’绣上衬衫贴着心脏的位置。不过以魏璎珞那种小心眼，L多半是她自己的名，和‘历’字没什么关系。  
“可是你这个……”  
“璎珞。”  
他当然知道她在想什么，但他并不打算让她说出来。  
“我觉得像海兰察他们那样很好，你呢。”  
古时称妻子拙荆，是因为女子会佩戴荆钗，丈夫也常赠荆钗为礼，稍微富贵些的人家便会赠以步摇。他总不能去找灌木给魏璎珞削支簪子，便打了这支金步摇。  
那天飘着小雨，她蹲在伞下，满心欢喜的拨弄京栀公馆绿地前的栀子花。京栀公馆是民国时期的租界产物，整体风格复古大气，是新人们举行婚礼的好地方。他问她为什么喜欢栀子花，本以为她会说出什么‘执子之手与子偕老’，结果她张嘴就是一个字。  
香。  
她一手搂着他颈后，握着金步摇埋头不语。  
有些失落，但完全能理解。魏璎珞又不是浪漫至上，她甚至更明白婚姻才是考验的开始。他二十三岁时研究生还没毕业，怎么想怎么是孩子，如果角色突然转变，真的可能没法适应。  
可他忍不住，他想让这个人在法律上和自己栓在一处，想要世上所有能证明亲密的纽带，想每天抱着她不放，而不是只有假期时才能同床共枕。  
没关系，他可以等。等她再长大一些，等她心甘情愿的接受夫妻关系——  
“……挺好的。”  
四周安安静静，只剩下彼此的呼吸。  
没听错吧，应该没听错。  
男人颤颤捧起她的脸，想通过细微神情观察女子是否仅仅为了不扫兴而撒谎，又蓦地记起她根本不是口是心非的人，自己这种不确定着实过于可笑。  
“真的。很好。”  
勾着脖颈的人又重复了一遍，更亲密的凑了上去。  
小丫头声音不大，却振聋发聩，将他从搅成一锅粥的浆糊思绪中拔出。  
她眼睛亮亮的，映出他的影子。  
弘历再也忍不住，一把将那颗小脑袋按入怀中。女孩儿柔软的身子紧紧贴来，湿润温暖的唇磨蹭着微微滚动的喉结，他只觉得一把火从腹下直蹿头顶，恨不能把她嵌入胸膛，成为自己血肉的一部分。  
他的珞珞。  
等忙完这一阵，冗杂的工作全部结束，他会集中所有精力，全心全意去办当下最重要的事。

**Author's Note:**

> 502被屏蔽，可以走下面的系列按钮查看（如果有的话）


End file.
